


Impotent Slave Vignettes

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Castration, Impotence, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sex Post-Castration, Sex Slavery, chemical castration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of six vignettes about men and slaves that have been either castrated or are naturally impotent.</p><p>Note that this is the type of slave world where all the owners firmly regard the slaves as property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Owner(s) buy a new slave and choose from a menu of modifications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/gifts).



> Hi, smallbrownfrog. This is a new kink for me, but I found all your prompts pretty inspiring when I saw them on the pinch-hit list.

I.

Kevin stopped so quickly that George bumped into him. "Sorry," he said, tossing a quick smile back at his partner. "But look at this one."

They'd been shopping for a new slave for what felt like years. They wanted one that they could share, their first as a couple, but they were having trouble finding one that fit both their tastes. The boy Kevin had stopped for was pale and skinny, with lovely cinnamon-colored hair. George did like a redhead.

Kevin quickly skimmed the specs listed on a placard beside the boy. He'd been surrendered by his parents, although it didn't list why. He was in mint condition, which meant he needed training, but also that his buyers could have him modified to fit their tastes. George preferred to buy used, but Kevin had never taken to it. He liked to know that he was the first one to own his things.

Kevin looked at the pricing, and grinned to himself. There was the hook to talk George into a new one. It seemed the buyer was offering mods buy-one-get-one free. The boy's parents must be in debt, then. The debtors were big on such offers, because the profit margin was higher on modded merchandise, even if you threw in a few free.

George sighed. "A new one? They depreciate in value so quickly, Kevin."

"But look—he's on sale."

George looked where Kevin pointed. "He's on sale only if we spend more on options."

Kevin knew that frown. He was ready to make a purchase already, and tired of giving into George's demands for fiscal responsibility. He waved for an attendant. "Sir, can you tell us about the available mods?"

The attended launched into a standard sales spiel. "But of course. Our most popular options are tattoos and brands, to ensure that everyone knows the slave is yours."

"Those lower resale value," George cut in.

"If you're looking for resale value, subcutaneous trackers and debarking are popular options."

"Debarking?" asked Kevin.

"Removal of the vocal cords," the attendant explained. "Keeps the slave quiet, and keeps it from sharing any secrets."

George just frowned harder. "I like noise in bed," he said.

"Oh, a bed slave!" the attended exclaimed. He held out a catalog. "This explains some of the more popular sex mods."

George flipped through while Kevin read over his shoulder. Kevin pointed to one that interested him. "Tooth removal! What a clever idea. With all that extra room, we wouldn't have to wait as long for his mouth to grow."

George nodded in acknowledgment, but kept flipping. Then, he stopped abruptly.

"Castration?" Kevin asked. "I didn't know you were into that." Although, there was the way he liked Kevin to get so drunk that he couldn't get it up when it was Kevin's turn to bottom ...

The attendant jumped right in. "We have several castration options, ranging from clean-cut to testicles only."

George looked at Kevin. "You really want this one, don't you?"

Kevin nodded, unable to hold back his grin.

George handed the catalog back to the attendant. "We'll take lot 207 with the tooth-removal option and the full castration package, thank you."

"Very good. Please, follow me to check out."

Kevin tuned out the attendant's chatter about details, blowing a little kiss to his new slave before turning to follow George to the counter. He could just feel that today's purchase was going to be his favorite toy.


	2. A slave is being sold cheap because he's impotent. Prospective owner(s) is amused that this reduces his price, because he's fun the way he is.

II.

Bry could hardly believe the deal he'd found at the market today. His new purchase sat quietly beside him, feet perfectly parallel and hands crossed in his lap in the posture slaves were expected to take on the train. He wore the two items he'd come with: a cheap collar with a yellow tag showing that he'd been sold, and a threadbare slave tunic of the sort slaves were supposed to wear in public.

He'd been naked at the market, of course, and Bry was eager to divest him of that tunic again. He could remember the slave's cock perfectly — small, and curling slightly to the left. He could also remember the look of shame on the slave's face when the dealer explained why he was on clearance. Bry would have eagerly paid extra for such a slave, but the dealer didn't need to know that, did she?

Bry immediately led the slave to his bedroom. "Strip," he ordered.

The slave quietly complied, folding his tunic neatly before setting it aside and kneeling.

He looked at his slave, from his dark curling hair to his neatly trimmed toenails. Those dealers didn't miss a trick when neatening up the merchandise for sale, did they? He noted a rather pleasing constellation of moles spread over the slave's back and chest.

"I'll call you Spot," he decided. It might be an obvious name choice, but he could always change it.

A bit of mischief crossed his mind. "Masturbate," he ordered. He poured himself a few fingers of whiskey and then sat in his recliner to watch Spot.

Spot appeared to have talented hands. They slid up and down his shaft, twisting and rubbing, exploring in all sorts of delightful ways. But Spot's cock remind stubbornly soft, no matter how cleverly he touched it.

Bry could stare at that soft prick wriggling only with the motion of Spot's hands for days, but he happened to notice a tear tracking down Spot's face when he took another sip of his whiskey. There was a hint of frustration in the tight set of his mouth, but Bry recognized that the main emotion Spot was feeling was fear. It was in the way he kept darting sidelong glances at Bry, then his cock, and flinching away from the sight of his own softness.

Bry stood and approached him. Gently, he wiped away the trail left by the tear.

"I knew you were impotent when I bought you. Don't be stupid; you heard the dealer tell me. I don't want you hard. I want to watch you play with your useless dick. I'm not going to punish you, because you were worried about not pleasing me. Now that you know what pleases me, I need you to focus on that or I will have to punish you."

Bry returned to his chair.

This time, Spot made eye contact. He looked coquettishly through his eyelashes, and licked and bit at his lips whenever he caught Bry looking at his face. It was a fairly amateurish show, but Bry figured with the way he'd been devalued none of his previous owners thought that an impotent slave had any pleasures to offer in bed.

Bry would just have to teach him, he supposed. It was a hassle, but you couldn't get everything when you bought clearance.


	3. A man or two men of the Owning class visit a bath house where the slaves are kept chemically impotent

III.

The Ganymede Bathhouse was one of Arvis' favorite places to visit whenever he was in the city. Today was a special treat, however, since Don had never been before.

Don had stayed pretty quiet as Arvis checked in and they traded their clothes for robes. When they sank into the hot tub, he asked, "Okay, I'll bite: what's so great about this place?"

Arvis waved for one of the house slaves to come over. "I'm surprised it took you so long to ask. You are learning patience."

The house slave he'd signaled knelt down beside the tub. He kept his head lowered, but Arvis knew he was listening for any order despite the lack of eye contact.

"The Ganymede chemically castrates all their slaves, to help prevent any mess."

Don raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I don't get it."

"Guest owners are required to come inside the slaves. Either the slave swallows, or inserts a plug to keep the mess contained until they can be cleaned. No matter what, the bathhouse can be assured that the slave doesn't come and get their semen everywhere. That means that the Ganymede has the cleanest pools and hot tubs of any bathhouse."

"What if someone buys one of the slaves?"

"The chemical castration can be reversed, unlike cutting."

Don looked at the slave kneeling beside them, speculative. "What if the new owner doesn't want it reversed?"

Arvis smiled at him approvingly. "That's not a problem. Want to take this one for a test drive?"

Don nodded. "Yes."

The house slave climbed into the hot tub, standing obligingly in front of Don, head still lowered.

Don bent him over the side of the hot tub, then removed the plug that kept him open, with plenty of lube inside. Arvis watched the delight on his face as he plunged in, clearly overwhelmed by having a hot ass around his cock at the same time the warm, frothing water caressed his body. He didn't last very long at all before he returned the slave's plug to its rightful position.

Don didn't look as satisfied as Arvis had expected.

Don caught the bemusement on his face and shrugged. "It was alright, you know, but in the water I couldn't really see. I might as well have been fucking a regular slave."

Arvis nodded, understanding completely. "We'll have to find somewhere you can see better, then. After all, I want you to love this place as much as I do."


	4. An m/m couple buys a slave as a fun new sex toy (double penetration? to do things one of them doesn't like?)

IV.

"Trevor, the new toy's here!" Trevor shouted.

Sean ran eagerly downstairs. The toy was packaged exactly as they requested, in a sensory deprivation hood and armbinder.

He threw his arms around Trevor and kissed him deeply, briefly forgetting about the excitement of the new arrival due to the feel of Trevor's lips on his, the press of their tongues. Three years together and he still got lost so easily in Trevor's touch.

It was the best relationship he'd ever had, bar none, aside from Trevor's aversion to any bondage stricter than a pair of novelty handcuffs.

He pulled away from Trevor with a few, smaller lighter kisses, but slipped his hand into Trevor's to pull him along and look at their new toy.

"He's even shorter than I am!" Sean exclaimed with delight, practically shaking from all the excitement. The slave made a lovely picture in his accessories, and he'd be even lovelier once Sean tied him in a punishing position and left him there, straining and sweating, so that Sean could admire the lines of his body.

Trevor delivered a casual slap to his rear. "Chill," he said, laughing at Sean's manic attitude.

Sean stuck his tongue out at him. "Oh, you're so calm, not excited at all, are you? You aren't anticipating fucking him together, stretching sliding both our cocks in, rubbing up against each other like we're frotting, but inside his tight little hole? Not thinking about kissing me while you fuck his mouth and I fuck his ass? Not thinking about how that cock is going to bounce when we're fucking him, all floppy and balless? No enthusiasm whatsoever?"

He watched Trevor use his free hand to adjust his pants.

"Yeah, I thought so."


	5. He's counting down the minutes until he's of age to buy his first slave. It's going to be so much fun, and there's so much he wants to do with it.

V.

Nate made one final circuit of the house to double-check that his mother hadn't left her charity event early and his father was still at work. He'd thought coach would never let them out of lacrosse practice.

In his room, he settled down on his bed and flipped the TV to a slave auctions channel for atmosphere. They were currently auctioning off burly work slaves, nothing that interested Nate, but the bids themselves made his cock twitch. They made him think about how it was only two months until he could bid on his own slave.

He slipped a hand into his sweatpants, imagining the kind of slave he'd pick. His father had already said he'd buy him whatever slave he wanted, so he didn't have to worry about finding a good discount or a clearance slave he could live with, like some of his friends. He'd be buying a pretty one, with good skin and white teeth. He wanted a blond, with blue eyes, because everyone knew those cost the most.

He'd pick one of the cut ones. Plenty of dealers specialized in castrated slaves, since they fetched a higher price—mostly from men who wanted to ensure that their wives were faithful. Not a clean-cut one, but one whose balls had been snipped off.

Nate briefly removed his hand to squirt some lotion in it. Just thinking about the slave he'd buy was enough to get him hard, and as his hand glided along his dick he only got harder. He loved the feel of his own dick, the way the skin was so sensitive once he pulled his foreskin back, how he could practically feel the blood running through it.

He'd play with his slave's permanently soft dick. He'd see how different it felt, fondling a dick that never got hard no matter how you wanked it. He'd rub the slave's perineum, then stroke the scar. He'd suck it too, that supple little mouthful.

He'd make the slave suck him too. He'd make the slave lick his balls for hours, worship what made Nate a man and worthy of owning a slave.

Then he'd force his own dick into his slave's mouth. He'd wrap his hand in that blond hair and fuck the slave's skull, making him gag like a girl in a porn vid. When he came, he'd make the slave swallow. If he spit, he'd make the slave lick up the spilled come.

Nate began to thrust upward into his stroking hand, visions of his slave licking his foot after he finished cleaning the floor with his tongue dancing through his head.

He'd hang jewelry from his slave's dick, draw the eye to what was missing. When he was busy he'd make his slave bend over and stay there, so that he could simply look up and see where he'd been cut. When he needed to relax, he could shove right into his slave then and there, fondle his floppy dick as he fucked his sloppy hole.

And as soon as he got bored with that one, he'd buy a new one. Maybe one that hadn't been cut yet, so he could see his slave's face when he ordered the castration. Maybe he should do that with the first one too.

It was that thought that sent Nate over the edge. He spilled into his hand and wiped it up with a tissue, dreaming of the day that he could order his slave to lick up the mess so that he didn't have to deal with it. What a pain those two months were going to be. He'd have to make his slave prove that he was worth the wait.


	6. Owner(s) buy a castrated slave at auction then take him for a test drive

VI.

Kevin answered the door when it rang. Not because he was more impatient than George, of course. He signed on that he'd received the merchandise, after a quick check that it was in the condition that had been promised. He hadn't realized the modifications would take so long, but apparently the slave needed time to heal. Kevin thought it was somewhat ridiculous that they hadn't found a way to do the work faster yet. The company could've at least offered them a rental while they waiting.

But it was no use worrying about it now. He and George finally had a shared slave, and it was time to test his modifications. After all, they only had 10 days to return him if they weren't happy.

"He's here, George!" Kevin shouted. He knew George had some work to finish, but more than anything, he knew that George understood that they had to ensure they'd gotten value for their money.

George walked in, absently tucking his reading glasses away. "He's here already, then?" he asked.

"Already?" Kevin repeated, exasperated.

George shrugged, mostly ignoring Kevin in favor of examining their purchase. He pried the boy's mouth apart, and ran his fingers along the gums. "That healed nicely," he said, sounding quite satisfied.

Then he moved to examine the boy's crotch. He ran a hand along what was now smooth, healed skin. Nothing but a small hole remained of his genitals. "Their surgeon did a very nice job. Looks like we won't have to worry about infection."

"You want to try him out now," George asked.

Kevin looked at him. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

George just raised an eyebrow, the frustrating man.

"Yes, of course!"

George nodded, and then took a quick glance around the room. "Lie down on the Ottoman," he ordered the boy.

Both men stood and watched. He complied readily enough, if without any grace. Such obedience before any training was a good sign.

"You want his mouth, I presume."

Kevin nodded, and moved to stand in front of the boy. He unfastened his jeans, letting them fall to his ankles. He noticed George beginning to remove his belt even as he shoved his underwear down. He casually stroked his cock, helping it reach full hardness while George undressed. He wished that George wouldn't be so fussy about his discarded clothing, and briefly contemplated teaching him a lesson. It would serve him right if he took the boy first.

But after what seemed like an interminable wait, George was ready.

They both started with fingers. George lubed up a few and ran them around the rim of the boy's asshole, gently massaging it until it began to relax so that he could slide them in and stretch the muscle. It wouldn't do to damage the boy the first time they played with him.

Meanwhile, Kevin slid two fingers into the boy's mouth. They lay there, gently pressing onto the boy's tongue until Kevin snapped, "What are you waiting for? Suck them!" The boy hurried to obey the order, closing his plush lips around the finger. He pulled them deeper into his mouth with the force of his sucking, his tongue clumsily dancing around them. Kevin resigned himself to a mediocre blowjob.

He let his mind wander a bit, the warm mouth around his fingers pleasant but not enough to keep him stimulated.

"Kevin, Kevin—"

He snapped out of his reverie.

"I believe he's ready," George said. Kevin looked down.

George was certainly ready. He'd lubed up his cock, and it looked longer resting on the boy's smooth ass than it did laying next to Kevin's cock. Kevin wanted to watch that cock disappear into that ass, so he abruptly pulled his fingers from that still sucking mouth and moved his own cock into position.

As they looked into each other's eyes, Kevin counted down. "Three, two, one."

The partners each thrust into their chosen orifice. The boy cried out, but his cry was muffled by Kevin's cock weighing down his tongue. If he'd still had his teeth, he would have scraped Kevin's cock. It was rather fortunate for him that he didn't. Instead, Kevin got the immediate effect of the boy's gums rubbing against his cock during a blowjob. It was an interesting pressure, and felt particularly delightful when he rubbed the head of his cock back and forth along that ridge.

The boy suddenly gagged, having been thrust deeper onto Kevin's cock by George's slipping deeper into him in turn. From what he could see, Kevin thought George had about half of his cock inside that hole. The boy's skin was stretched tight around it.

He took a bit of pity on the boy. "Hold your ass open and push down," he told him. "It will help." After all, they weren't going to stop. They had to be sure that he could take their entire cocks. Otherwise they'd have to return him and he'd be sold off cheap, likely to a brothel, so that the dealer could recoup some costs. After all, you couldn't sell used merchandise modded to someone else's specification for half what a new, custom slave cost. He'd listened to George's lectures on devaluation enough to know that.

The boy choked again, and Kevin relented a little. He wasn't into gagging, although he knew George liked the noise. He'd go a bit slower, save it for when George was close.

For now, he kept his thrust shallow, murmuring instructions. "Use your tongue a little more. Get the underside of the head. No, no, flatten your tongue first."

All the while, he kept his eyes on George's cock, sinking ever deeper into that reluctantly yielding orifice. He noted with amusement that George kept one hand plastered to where they boy's cock used to be, using that grip to force the boy back onto his cock.

Finally, George thrust in all the way to the root.

"How is he?" Kevin asked, keeping up his lazy rhythm.

George gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "He's tight and smooth. We can teach him the rest."

Kevin nodded. "He gives a pathetic blowjob, but you've got to feel his gums. The way they feel sliding along my cock; well, none of my other toys feel anything like it. I might have to get the teeth removed from all my slaves."

George looked thoughtful. "Perhaps we could get a discount if we got several done at once."

Kevin smiled helplessly at him. Only George could think of such a thing while test driving a new slave.

Keeping his earlier promise to himself, and rewarding George for being adorable, he began to thrust deeper, ignoring the way the boy choked and gagged. He could breathe through his nose, and besides, the saliva made the blowjob better. The wetter his mouth got, the easier Kevin thrust in and out, pushing past his mouth and resisting tongue and into his throat.

The boy did have potential. Even now he kept his hands on his cheeks, holding his ass open for George. They'd see how he improved in this next week.

George came first, and then Kevin let himself go, spilling deep in the boy's throat. He spit it up, freezing when he looked up at Kevin's disapproving frown. "Just when I was thinking well of you," he said.

George sighed. "Still want this one?"

Kevin looked down at the boy, then up at George. Yes, this was the one he'd chosen. "We have time to bring him up to scratch. And if not, it's no skin off our teeth."

"That's true indeed," George replied, running his hand one last time along the boy's smooth crotch before returning to his work.

Kevin sighed. "He always insists upon the decisions, but then leaves it up to me to run the household. Now, how should we punish you?"


End file.
